When action is all it take to gain love
by SlytherinAlan
Summary: Hermione is at a stage where she doesnt care who find her diary at this point she boyond hiding anything if it means yelling out so be it. She starts to realize action do speak louder then words.Will hers? I now have a beta-reader will for after chapter 8
1. Default Chapter

Love Confession  
  
Summary- Hermione Granger will never admit to who she truly like only in her Dairy. But what if her Dairy was lost and the one person she didn't want to find it, finds it . What a girl supposed to do.  
  
Chapter One- No lost in found at Hogwarts  
  
" Harry do you have the game plan for the Quidditch match on Saturday against Slytherin?" Ron had ask Harry as he begin to pile more eggs on his plate. I rolls my eyes at them as I pull my ancients ruins book to finish looking over at things. " Hermione come on relax it's Friday morning." Ron said with food in his mouth and I rolls my eyes at him. " More reason to study you never know when Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape gives a test." I told them and they both groan at the last name.  
  
" Come on guys he not that bad he did help us with the defeat of Voldermont last year." I told them and they just shook there head.  
  
" No matter what you say Mione he still a greasy git the fact you still have him is amazing when all the Gryffindor drop the class when they was given a chance." Ron said this time looking over Harry shoulders to see the plays. " Well don't look now but the bat is looking our way" Harry said as he pretend to look at the plays but was looking in the corner. " He seems to be paying attention to Mione, you better watch out that cant be good." Ron said as Harry nodded his head in agreement. I rolls my eyes at them but decide to take their advice it cant be good especially when it's a glare that is reserve for just us.  
  
I look around to see the hall thinning out.  
  
" Come on it times for Charms." I told them as I gather my things. " Yeah at least we don't have to put up with Slytherin very much this year although some of them not all that bad" Ron replies Harry just laugh " That's only because you dating one of them." Harry replies and we both laugh at this while Ron Blush deeper then his hair.  
  
Charms was a bit hard today then most we was learning the correct using of charms and how imported the wording can be. Thinking about our first year. The class flow by quickly before it was time I went to go to our next class. " Divination been but now that Professor Trelawney cant predict death for me every time through I see her throwing wishful glance our way" Harry smile a cocky grin and Ron Laugh. " I am not even going to argue with you that a waste of a class." I told them as we jump to the next landing.  
  
" Aww Mione we know you don't like Professor Trelawney but gives us a break through" Ron said as we all stop in front of the ancient ruins class " I see you guys at lunch since I have a class that I can actually learn something in" I told them as I turn my back on them and walk into the class room which was mix with the four hours.  
  
" Please take out you book and turn to chapter eight muggle ruins or magically made." Professor Lane said as she got up and walk around.  
  
Bloody Hell please says I didn't left it in the great hall. I thought to myself as I dump my things onto the floor hoping to have just over look it. " Miss Granger does there seems to be a problem?" I look up to see the Professor standing over me not looking too please with me at the moment. " Yes I seem to had forgotten my book in the great hall" Not telling her my Dairy was inside the book she don't need to know that as I saw her frown at me and then shake her head. " Miss Granger you will have to share then you don't have time to go back and get it 5 points off from Gryffindor for lack of carelessness please have a seat with Susan Bone" She said as I push my things into my bag this had to be the worst day of my life.  
  
Merlin please don't let anyone see it lest alone find it. I thought to myself if anyone should find out, I groan not wanting to think what could happened if someone did in case find it.  
  
A/N This is my first Hermione and Snape story I type others that only involve Snape but what's do you think? Review please and no I don't accept nonsense flames. Also I'm looking for a beta so please be patience with me. 


	2. Searching

Love Confession  
  
Summary- Hermione Granger would never admit to who she secretly loves well any person that is. But What if the one thing that cant talk is about to tell all her secret to the least person she doesn't want to find out.  
  
Thanks to Vampire Diva 2003 for reviewing got a bit of writer block at the moment for the next chapter so it might take a bit longer then this one.  
  
Chapter Two - Searching  
  
" Love is a choice you make from moment to moment.  
  
Barbara De Angelic "  
  
" Ginny do you think you could help me find something for me?" I ask her after my charms class I caught up with her. " Sure what's am I looking for through?" She ask me and I just blurt it out " My Dairy I left in the dinning hall, it was inside my ancient ruins book." I told her as her eye went wide " Oh Mione what if someone else finds it they will know everything" My best friend said and I wasn't even thinking about all of that.  
  
Just the part of my crush finding it that I'm worrying about.  
  
" You didn't sign it did you?" Ginny ask me and I let out a sign of relief how could I forgotten. " Ginny you amazing I complete forgot that I charm it to open only for me" I told her and she just shook her head and laugh. " You still want to look for it?" She said as she shifts from foot to foot. " Yeah I still don't want people to read it even if they not that smart to get into it. I see you at lunch Ginny, I have potion with Professor Snape and I don't wanna be late." She nodded her head and look at me with a sorry look.  
  
" He not that bad." I told her as I ran towards the dungeon . I swear this is not my best day. I slid myself into my seat noticing Snape wasn't there which was strange in it self since he always hear before us. And then it hit me.  
  
I never put the charm back on after I was done.  
  
I hit my head towards the desk not hard through. " Miss Granger as much as I like to see you inflict pain on your self do it on your own time." I look up at him not daring to be caught staring at him for too long. He went to the front and sat down he place some books on his left. " Let see if you simpleton can make a decent tension relief potion." He sneers at us before turning his eyes on me, showing the Gryffindor courage that we know for.  
  
" Oh Miss Granger, for the lack of showing.. 10 point from Gryffindor" He said and I just stare at him this time thinking insufferable bat I thought. And something flicker in his eyes for a second and as quickly as it come it was gone dismissing it I started on my potion.  
  
A/N - 50 points if any one can guess what was among the stacks of books. Hope you like this chapter it kinda sort through the next chapter will be from Snape Pov. 


	3. Angel In My SIght

Love Confession.  
  
Summary- Hermione Granger would never admit to who she secretly loves well any person that is. But what if the one thing that cant talk is about to tell all her secret to the least person she doesn't want to find out.  
  
" He who hesitates is a damned fool."  
  
Mae West (1892- 1980)  
  
Chapter Three- Angel Within My Sight  
  
" Professor Snape Sir what would you like us to do next with out potion?" One third of the dream team ask me I roll my eye's up towards the sky the beginning of a headache starting. " What do you think?" I told her I countiue to sit not wanting to embarrass my self. Just thinking about her is setting me on fire if it wasn't the fact she already is a witch I would swear that she made a love potion something that is illegal.  
  
I cant be mad at all towards the brown hair girl, no she no longer a girl, but a young women. All I can do is sit here and admire her for what she has grown into as well as beginning to.  
  
And what that you may ask? A beautiful young women who gotten her unruly curls under control and a mind that will rival my one day. But I will never admit that to anyone but myself I thought as I look at the stack of books I took out the library through one isn't. My mind starts to wonder back to Miss Granger again.  
  
That Gryffindor courage is something else I admire in her in , she knows when to use it and when not to.  
  
She also have qualities that's she shown from all three of the house and she use them all at the right time unlike Potter and Weasley.  
  
Speaking of Potter and Weasley how come they haven't notice how beautiful she becoming most likely to thick head to care or notice. I took a quick glance at her just in time to see a few curls escape her bun, that she taken to wearing at the tape of her neck. Why she started to do that is beyond me, but a few more escape and fell over her face gently almost making her seems like a angel.  
  
Merlin she a student Severus, plus you could lose your job. (But you dislike students and she technically she not since the time turner which makes her no been made her legal). Great I thought to myself now I am talking to myself as well as having a conversation with myself. If Ablus ever find out I am talking to myself he will have me put in St. Mungo in a room next to Lockhart. I shook myself off of that feeling.  
  
Sighing I look at the stack of books again this morning I had come across a ancient ruin book at the Gryffindor table I would even had taken it if it didn't had what look like a Slytherin Dairy well from the color Silver and Green. I assume someone from the Gryffindor table took when I find out I is docking 50 points. I thought and smile to myself. The house still doesn't get along too well but its getting there.  
  
Trying to think what student's has ancient ruins but then again no one could take it and just put it inside it to keep from anyone to find out.  
  
But why should I care I thought to myself if it was anyone else house I wouldn't.  
  
My attention draws back to Hermione, Wait I didn't just say Miss Granger first name? Merlin maybe I do need to be admit into St. Mungo. I look at my small advance potion class only the best I thought to myself. Give Merlin his small thanks of not having Longbottom this year.  
  
I look in the direction of Draco Malfoy who in the end decide not to follow in his father footsteps.  
But in the end his father was caught and given the Dementor kiss, his mother insane after the events played out and was admit into St. Mungo. Since being Draco godfather I was given custody. I watch him carefully as he give Miss Granger side ways looks. The alarm went off not the alarm for when something bad is going to happen but this was different type of alarm.. It was jealousy something I haven't felt since. Well Potter mother truefully.  
  
I shook my head out of my thoughts am mad at myself for letting my mind wonder.  
  
A/n Hope everyone like the this chapter here I throw in Draco for those of you who like him a bit longer then last. Well enjoy r+r 


	4. JUst to clear some things up and a thank...

A/n - Thanks to everyone who review and again sorry for the bad spelling and grammar I am at the moment trying to find a beta reader for my story and English is my native language although it don't seem like it. I just be murdering the English language so again Sorry for the poor well everything and all in advance and if anyone willing to be my beta reader PLEASE CONTACT ME that will be all for today Enjoy 


	5. Malfoy Learns SOmething

Love Confession  
  
Disclaimer- This as you all knows don't belong to me the last time I check so I would just like to say this, they all belong to J.K Rowling only if I had polyjuice on me maybe read and review people  
  
Summary- Hermione Granger would never admit to who she secretly loves well to any person that is. But what if the one thing that cant talk is about to tell all her secret to the least person she doesn't want to find out. Take's place in their 7th year. Will be a Snape and Granger fic. I suck at this part just pretty please with sugar on top.  
  
" Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."  
  
Franklin P. James"  
  
Chapter Four- Malfoy learns something's  
  
" Ginny did you find it?" I ask her as we come into the library and sat on the window still seat. " No but it would help better on how it look LIKE!" Ginny explain and I look at her with wide eye and slap my forehead again with my hand. " I am so sorry I forgot about that detail." I told her trying to look ashamed and she just smile and shook her head.  
  
" Mione I have never seen you act this way before what is so juicy in this dairy that got you like this. And don't say nothing because it something." Ginny said just taking one look at me and I shook my head I cant tell her it too embarrassing for me. " I can't tell you I will tell you when we find it. I promise you, so don't give me that look either" I told her as soon I saw her giving me one of her famous looks.  
  
" Well then, what does it look like?" She ask me and I look at her for a moment.  
  
" It's Green and silver and yes I know they are Slytherin color's but I had like them colors before I know it and not going to change them either." I told her in one breath as I saw the look on face went from just pure surprise.  
  
What they didn't know was that Malfoy was listing on them in the next window still which is block by a bookcase.  
  
" No it not that I think I seen it today." Ginny said softly and look at me with worried eyes  
  
" What you did? Do you remember where please say you do! " I ask her worrying. Now thinking the worst of course.  
  
" Hermione was the dairy out in the open or hidden I wanna make sure. Because you are using slytherin colors and it could be in anyone hand." She replies and I look at her in horror, I took a deep breath telling myself get back together I am normally calm cool and collected let not break that up I told my self. "It was stick inside a Ancient Ruins books." I told her and she nodded her head " Thought so I saw Madam Pince, pick it up this morning complaining how young people don't respect their things more."  
  
Ginny said and I wanted to do a dance right then and there but I told myself not to get happy so soon.  
  
" Good then I can just ask did she pick up a book from the Gryffindor table and if so can I have it back. That can work right?" I ask her and she shook her head yes agreeing with me but I still saw the doubt in her eyes I pull her arm making her stand up with me. " Come on you going with me." I told her as we did a brisk walk to the library desk.  
  
Draco laughs softly to his self. Who would have thought Granger would be worry over a little book. Hmmm Slytherin colors she says in a Ancient Ruins books. Didn't I see one on Snape desk this morning in class thinking to his self. Oh Well that Granger problem he wonder what's in it that got her so afraid of someone reading it. A plan was put into action as he walks away.  
  
" Excuse me Madam Pince did you find a Ancient Ruins book on the Gryffindor table this morning?" I ask her as she put her quill down and frown at me.  
  
" Miss Granger I would never had thought you to leave a book un attended to." She said while frowning at me not wanting to roll my eyes and get her mad.  
  
" I was in a rush this morning" I told her hoping to get it faster. " I put it on the self in the Ancient Ruins Subject and make sure it wont happened again Miss Granger." She told me before she went back to doing what ever she was doing.  
  
This time I went straight for the section. Only to be disappointed. " Bloody hell not again" I swore softly to my self and Ginny who I forgot she was their look at me. " What?" I ask her forgetting that I never swear. " I am having a bad day that all come lets gets some Dinner I need to think some more." I told as I change the topic the dairy thing is making me mad.  
  
A/N - Like I hope you do this one is a bit longer then the last three. Well if you like it read and review please. 


	6. Finding out

Love Confession  
  
Disclaimer- Let' see the dictionary say renounce claim to. So there you go none is my all claims go to J.K Rowling only thing is my is this plot so enjoy and review.  
  
" To love some means to see him as God intended him"  
  
Feodor Dostoevsky  
  
Chapter Six- Finding Out  
  
I roll over in my bed not wanting to get up thankful it's Saturday wait scratch that out I am not thankful Gryffindor has a match against Slytherin. Trying to think of a way to get out of this one wont be too hard I thought as my cat crookshaanks snuggle closer against me. What time did I went to sleep I thought to myself I know Ginny wouldn't want to get up, well she better not want to I told myself. Hearing the loud knock on my door I groan loudly hoping that would make them go away. But whom am I kidding I ask my self as Ron and Harry just come in not waiting for me to say anything.  
  
" What is it you two and if you don't hurry up I am going to hex you worst then you did Malfoy" I told them as I heard one of them cough not bothing to lift my head up at them.  
  
" You know why Ginny not going to the match?" Ask Harry I know that voice by heart and I took a deep breath.  
  
"NoIdealnowleavemealone" I told them mumbling into the pillow" Say that again Mione I didn't catch it?" Ron ask me and this time I lift my head up.  
  
" I said no Idea now leave me alone I don't feel good today" I told them as I flop back on my bed and one of them sat down on the edge. " Females problem?" Ron had the nerves to ask me and this time I sat up fast and look him with my best leave me alone look. " Ok, ok, ok wrong thing to say we'll leave you alone shesh ask a question and they ready to bite your head off" I heard Ron says and then a slap and I had to laugh out loud at that part. " Good I can get in a few more hours of sleep and get some homework done today." I told myself the plan and kept repeating it to myself as I drift off to sleep.  
  
I don't know what time it was before I finally did decide to get up from my nearly perfect sleep.  
  
Oh well I thought to myself.  
  
A few second later I was coming from Ginny who went back to sleep. As I walk out the common room I head down to the library where Miss Pince look at me first before she said anything and breath a sigh of relief I look at her as I rise my eye up at her and she beckon me to her. " Miss Granger would you be a dear and watch the library I do want to see the rest of the Quidditch match." She ask me in one breath and I just shook my head yes hey this is perfect quite time for me. She left before I could ask her anything and I just shook my head at it.  
  
I went to get the book case and pull a book out that caught my eye while looking for my dairy , I really do need to stop worrying about it I mean what the worst that could happened Professor Snape finding it I will just denied it sense I never sign my name on any papers. I told my self as I settle in my seat not bothering to open the book in front of me .I just sat there musing why my so call Gryffindor courage seems to be running with it's tail behind it legs I shook my head detention next week with Snape. The thought come to me slowly not wanting to really remember that. I don't know how long I was in here because Madame Pince come back and with her Malfoy I rolls my eyes as he smirk at me.  
  
What is he doing in here I thought to myself I know it a free world but Malfoy Almost never come in here not even for projects.  
  
He up to something we not quite what you may calls friends more like well brother and sister when you come to think of it .  
  
" Granger, Granger, Granger " He said softly as he sat down across from me and I glare at him. " Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy what the hell do you want from me." I told him knowing it had to be something he wanted. " I think this time Granger I may have something you want from me." He smile slyly as he look at me and I just look at him and rolled my eyes as I act like I am reading. " Stop the pretending Granger but I do have a certain book." He said as he got up and walk away from me as the words process I realize what he was talking about.  
  
" Damn how the bloody hell did he find out" I told my self softly as I look in the direction he left.  
  
I lie. I told myself when I said I didn't care who finds it.  
  
A/N - Like? Review people so I may know what to improve on and plus they becoming addictive ( Review's that is ) So oh now I remember Thanks to everyone who review my story if any one happened to a beta - reader please contact me that's the last time I ask in a A/n A few of ya 'll are most likely getting sick of so that's it that done no more asking for a beta. 


	7. Dont lie to your self

Love Confession  
  
Disclaimer- Let' see the dictionary say renounce claim to. So there you go none is my all claims go to J.K Rowling only thing is my is this plot so enjoy and review.  
  
" To love some means to see him as God intended him"  
  
Feodor Dostoevsky  
  
Chapter Six- Finding Out  
  
I roll over in my bed not wanting to get up thankful it's Saturday wait scratch that out I am not thankful Gryffindor has a match against Slytherin. Trying to think of a way to get out of this one wont be too hard I thought as my cat crookshaanks snuggle closer against me. What time did I went to sleep I thought to myself I know Ginny wouldn't want to get up, well she better not want to I told myself. Hearing the loud knock on my door I groan loudly hoping that would make them go away. But whom am I kidding I ask my self as Ron and Harry just come in not waiting for me to say anything.  
  
" What is it you two and if you don't hurry up I am going to hex you worst then you did Malfoy" I told them as I heard one of them cough not bothing to lift my head up at them.  
  
" You know why Ginny not going to the match?" Ask Harry I know that voice by heart and I took a deep breath.  
  
"NoIdealnowleavemealone" I told them mumbling into the pillow" Say that again Mione I didn't catch it?" Ron ask me and this time I lift my head up.  
  
" I said no Idea now leave me alone I don't feel good today" I told them as I flop back on my bed and one of them sat down on the edge. " Females problem?" Ron had the nerves to ask me and this time I sat up fast and look him with my best leave me alone look. " Ok, ok, ok wrong thing to say we'll leave you alone shesh ask a question and they ready to bite your head off" I heard Ron says and then a slap and I had to laugh out loud at that part. " Good I can get in a few more hours of sleep and get some homework done today." I told myself the plan and kept repeating it to myself as I drift off to sleep.  
  
I don't know what time it was before I finally did decide to get up from my nearly perfect sleep.  
  
Oh well I thought to myself.  
  
A few second later I was coming from Ginny who went back to sleep. As I walk out the common room I head down to the library where Miss Pince look at me first before she said anything and breath a sigh of relief I look at her as I rise my eye up at her and she beckon me to her. " Miss Granger would you be a dear and watch the library I do want to see the rest of the Quidditch match." She ask me in one breath and I just shook my head yes hey this is perfect quite time for me. She left before I could ask her anything and I just shook my head at it.  
  
I went to get the book case and pull a book out that caught my eye while looking for my dairy , I really do need to stop worrying about it I mean what the worst that could happened Professor Snape finding it I will just denied it sense I never sign my name on any papers. I told my self as I settle in my seat not bothering to open the book in front of me .I just sat there musing why my so call Gryffindor courage seems to be running with it's tail behind it legs I shook my head detention next week with Snape. The thought come to me slowly not wanting to really remember that. I don't know how long I was in here because Madame Pince come back and with her Malfoy I rolls my eyes as he smirk at me.  
  
What is he doing in here I thought to myself I know it a free world but Malfoy Almost never come in here not even for projects.  
  
He up to something we not quite what you may calls friends more like well brother and sister when you come to think of it .  
  
" Granger, Granger, Granger " He said softly as he sat down across from me and I glare at him. " Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy what the hell do you want from me." I told him knowing it had to be something he wanted. " I think this time Granger I may have something you want from me." He smile slyly as he look at me and I just look at him and rolled my eyes as I act like I am reading. " Stop the pretending Granger but I do have a certain book." He said as he got up and walk away from me as the words process I realize what he was talking about.  
  
" Damn how the bloody hell did he find out" I told my self softly as I look in the direction he left.  
  
I lie. I told myself when I said I didn't care who finds it.  
  
A/N - Like? Review people so I may know what to improve on and plus they becoming addictive ( Review's that is ) So oh now I remember Thanks to everyone who review my story if any one happened to a beta - reader please contact me that's the last time I ask in a A/n A few of ya 'll are most likely getting sick of so that's it that done no more asking for a beta. 


	8. Detention starts

Love Confession  
  
Summary- Hermione is at a stage where she doesn't care who finds her diary at this point she beyond hiding anything if it means yelling it out so be it. It time she start's to go in to action then putting it in word. She starts to realize action do speak louder then words. Will hers? Now beta-reader.  
  
Chapter 7 - Detention  
  
" Hey Mione where you been lately?" Ron asks me as I sat down to dinner. " In my room didn't feel so good today" I told him not telling him the who truth and I look around and didn't see Harry. " Where Harry at?" I ask him and he nodded his head towards the Ravenclaw table, and I saw Harry and Cho talking together and I rolled my eyes. " So when did they started to go together?" I ask him and he just shrug his shoulders and went back to eating.  
  
" Where Ginny" I ask him and he shrug his shoulders again and this time I glare at him I wasn't in the mood.  
  
" Don't you know anything Ron?" I ask him and again he shrug his shoulders. I took a glance over Slytherin and saw Malfoy wasn't over at his table either. Hmm where could the ferret be? I wonder to myself as I went back to my food and I took a chance to look up at the High table where the teacher sat and saw Snape Staring at me .I take that as he hasn't notice me staring at him yet because he isn't glaring at me.  
  
His face is almost soft when he isn't glaring at everyone. That quickly ended when he snap back to reality and frown at me.  
  
And I look away from not wanting to cause anymore problem for me. I just went into deep through about everything and decided to myself I am going to take action and show him how much well I am not for sure the right word since.. Snape has no clue or does he? I thought to myself and then frown when I saw Malfoy coming in and then a few minutes later Ginny, I raise my eye up at Ginny as she come closer and she just smile and then jerk her head to the high table and saw Professor Snape had already left.  
  
Aww hell I thought as I quickly got up. " Hey where you going Mione?" Ron ask me and again I just look at him and rolled my eyes " Detention with Snape and I don't wanna be late" I told him as he give me a sympathetic look at me and I just walk away. I look at the clock and it only read 7:45 a few more minutes left I told myself but I do want to get down there early so he wont have a excuse to keep me for a day four. As I made my way down to the Dungeon .  
  
I knock as loudly as I could. Before he told me to enter. " I see Miss Granger you decided to grace me , without being late for once." He claim not bothing to look up from the stack of papers he was grading.  
  
" Before you begin scrubbing the floors why was you in a lock charms room and before you say anything don't start with something stupid." He hiss at me as he lean back into his chair , and all I could do was just look at him before taking a deep breath. For a few seconds I refused to say anything too him it is just too embarrassing for him to know so I refuse.  
  
" Miss Granger I advise you not to hold your tongue in this matter if you wish to remained here at Hogwarts ." Snape said to me before standing up and pacing back and fourth behind his desk as he slowly made his way to the front his eyes keeping me in focus. " Why are you refusing to tell me Miss Granger?" He ask me and I finally answer him back. " Not to be rude sir I rather not tell." I told him softly hearing my voice crack.  
  
His face remind expression less as he came face to face to me I couldn't look away from him and I saw a scar around his left ear, " What are you looking at girl?" He ask me while he glaring at me.  
  
"Nothing Sir." I told him and I know he didn't believe me. " Fine Miss Granger since you refuse to tell me why you will scrub these floors until you ready." He said as he walk back behind the desk while I glare at him. " Oh Miss Granger I advise you not to do that before you receive another detention with me.. Well not with me with flinch" He hissed at me while he sat down at his front desk. " Oh before I forget no magic you will do this by hand." He said as he wave his hand and a mop, scrub brush and pile of water appear in the far corner of the room.  
  
I walk over to the corner and begin working slowly. Thinking to myself how this floor haven't been clean in age's . Maybe I should just tell him I mean I could get out of detention early, but then again this is Snape we talking about. I took a glance at him before going back to my moping I rather do this then the scrubbing.  
  
Snape POV  
  
I look up at her and saw she went back to mopping the floor and I just shook my head thinking how pathetic I am at this moment I wasn't even thinking about reporting her to Dumbledore I just wanted to be in the same room with her so I can just see her. I shook my head thinking I should just let her go although she is doing a good job the house elves don't even do this good of a job.  
  
I mutter a simple cleaning spell to get the matter done when she wasn't paying attention to me.  
  
" You may go Miss Granger but listen here girl I am giving you until the last day of detention to tell me what is going on now go" I hiss at her and saw her take a deep breath and walk out the door. She hiding something I know I told myself as I sat back at my desk and look over the paper I long ago finish. I just sat there thinking about her, I know someone else was in that room with her last night although I couldn't tell who the second voice was I was almost for certain that it was a boy.  
  
But who was it? I thought to myself Weasley? .. Nah she made it clear that he and her should only be friends. It's got to be Potter.  
  
I going to get to the bottom of this no ones and I mean no one is going to hurt her.  
  
" What is she hiding? I am going to find out who is it she going with" I said out loud to myself as I walk through my passage way to my personals area. Mouthing the password behind me. I need a cold shower this has got to stop. I told myself as I sink down in my chair .  
  
There was a soft pop as Ablus step out the fireplace and I rolled my eyes hear we go I thought to myself.  
  
" Severus my dear boy how are things going today? It been awhile since we last had our chat. I was thinking you was avoiding me." Ablus said as he sat down in the chair across from me . " You know where to find me Ablus even if I was avoiding it hasn't stop you before in finding me" I told him sarcastically and he just smile and nodded his head. " You are right about that so how was Miss Granger detention you didn't keep her too long now did you? He ask me with his twinkling  
  
I hate it when he does that its mean he knows something's . Who am I kidding this man knows everything that goes on.  
  
" Its as expected Ablus, why do you ask" I ask him trying not to act like I wasn't thinking about it to much. Ablus grinning from ear too ear. " Its seems that's Miss Granger could be a bit emotional this month since losing a Diary that was in slytherin colors" He told me I could see behind his beard that he was holding onto a smile.  
  
"And I should care why?" I ask him while looking at him with my best blank expression I could produce. Slytherin colors I though to myself I know I had seen it some where but where throught.  
  
I ask my self, Ablus interrupted my thinking. " Well dear boy I miss be getting back to my offices I just thought I take a peak on you just to make sure you are alright" He said and I just look at him and raise a eye brown at him something up I told myself.  
  
" Well you come now go " I hiss at getting annoyed at the old man and he just shook his head and step into the fire.  
  
A/N - this is my longest chapter yet this took me about 2months I thought I give this as a gift hope everyone like it and thanks to my beta- reader and all who review I cant list them all . 


End file.
